What would you do?
by Kisarai Tao
Summary: There is a Girl named after the counterpiece of the Shinigami. She has the power to give life instead of taking it. And she is offering it to L. Oneshot, I do not own Death Note. Please enjoy despite of my bad spelling. Would appreciate some reviews. Thanks :D


I don´t own anything connected to Death Note apart from this story minus most of the characters.

Came up with the idea when i watched the movie. It may be to your liking.

生命 – Seimei - Life

There is a special power to prevent deaths. You probably want to know how that is even possible, right? Let me tell you some things. There are these creatures that call themselves Shinigami. They are Death. Most of them are ugly creatures that run around with some black Notebooks. That is where they write the names of people in. Depending on how they write a name, that will decide how this person will die. Whenever a Shinigami writes down a name, the normally remainig time of the named persons lifespan will be the Shinigamis. It is like their lifeforce. If they run out of it, they will die. To prevent that, they kill people with their names, so they can live forever.

Shinigamis are meant to steal life. But there are few to feel real emotions like love. If a Shinigami falls in love with a human and that human is about to die, this Shinigami is likely to prevent that event from happening. If someone is to be killed, for example, the Shinigami can write down th name of the killer and the human in question will be saved. In this case the Shinigami has done something he should not have. Instead of stealing life, he would have given some. The result is the Shinigamis´ death.

Now, there are quie some Shinigamis and quite some humans. What is it, that prevents the Gods of Death from writing down all names and become immortal. There are two things to do so.

Firstly, Shinigamis become bored, so they like to watch humans. What would they do, if they wiped out all humans at once? They would likely die from boredom.

The other is their opposite. Everything has two sides. If there is someone to take life, then there has to be someone to give life as well.

Life and death belong together. One cannot exist without the other. The balance has to be maintained. If the Shinigami take all that life for themselves, then the Seimei take it from the Shinigami and give it back to humans. That is how it always has been an always will be. There are two ways to become a Seimei. Either you had to be a Shinigami before giving up your life by saving a human or you have to be born a Seimei. The second is very rare and it hasn´t occured for centuries...

Until now! She was born human, but is a Seimei. A human with the power of Life.

* * *

Seimei.

That is what I was called by my mother, before she died. But it is more than just a name. It is what I truly am. Ever since I was born I would see the lifespan of every human being. It is written in their eyes. Most of the time I didn´t like it. There were children that would die only a few hours later and I was the only one aware of it. When I told my mother about what I saw, she cried. She didn´t want me to have this power, for it is a burden. It is a burden to know everyones death prior. It was the special gift handed down in our family for centuries, but for the last five generations it subsided. My mother prayed that it was only my imagination, but it wasn´t. One day I woke up and walked up to her bed. She was still sleeping. I watched her calm form and started crying. I wasn´t upset, not really. I had known her number for quite a while. I didn´t cry loud, but she still woke up. When she saw me cry she asked me what was wrong and I just said:

-I´m so sorry Mommy, what am I to do, when you leave me all alone?

She handed me a letter with every important information I coukd need. The most important phone numbers and adresses, this kind of stuff. Then she asked me why I wanted to know all of a sudden. When I told her that her numbers were almost gone, that her time was up, she took me in her arms ans cried with me. Not because she would die, but because she would leave me alone. She asked me how much time she had left. I just had enough time to say I loved her and she closed her eyes. I was alone.

At that time I didn´t know I was a Seimei. In fact I didn´t know until I found an old book in our familys library. I told me who I really was and what I could do. That was when I finally understood what these weird creatures with their Notebooks were.

* * *

-Light Yagami! You lost. You were smart, very smart, but you didn´t defeat me. I wrote my name onto the real Notebook a long time ago. That´s why your Shinigami couldn´t kill me.

Light Yagami died that day. Even I only have one day left. It was my choice, I wrote down my own name.

According to what I wrote I should die in a few Minutes. It is perfectly fine with me, I suppose I made peace with myself. But something was still bugging me. I could do so much, still. But how? My life was going to end soon and I had no right for regrets, even if I had time for it. I wanted to play one last game of chess after Yagami left. But then the door opened. There were light steps but no word spoken. Curiosity killed the cat, but I still turned around to see who came here. I was very specific about my arrangements as to noone was to disturb me. I don´t want any whitnesses to my death. And there, just a few minutes to spare, someone dares coming to me, so of course I was curious.

I looked up to a girl standing over me. She was young, maybe aound my age, maybe a little younger, but I wasn´t shure because of the look in her eyes. She looked so...mature. It was hard to define her character. She had brown hair done into an elegant bun in the back of her long neck, secured with a few expensive-looking hairpins. Her clothing was nothing too fancy either. She only wore a dark blue jeans and a kind of loose type of white shirt. It has a Symbol on the chest, similar to my L, but this was an S. My eyes traveled further up to her eyes. They were a deep shade of green with a little brown star in the middle. She was looking at me. Not staring and not checking me out, as if she was as curious about me as I was about her. She outstreched her hand.

-Hello Lawliet. I am S.

-Nice to meet you S. As you know my full name, why don´t you tell me yours as well? It is not like I would tell anyone, anyway.

-I know, Lawliet. But I am here to offer you something, if you answer one question.

-And what would that be?

-If you had the chance to live on...would you do it?

-What do you mean, S?

-Oh, maybe I will have to explain myself. I know about the Deathnote, I know that you are about to die. Now my question is: If you could stop the Deathnote, if you could continue living and doing as you have done so far. Would you do it?

-What is the point in asking me that? I am to die anyway. That is inevitable.

She crossed her armes.

-You are to die by the tool of a Shinigami. It is not what was originally destined for you. Do you still want do die?

-I gave my life for a purpose.

-For the Kira-case, yes, I know. But you don´t have to die today. Don´t make me repeat myself. . . ?

She arched a brow. Was she serious? Did she even know what she was talking about?

-How did you get in here anyway?

-I have my ways.

Now it was my turn to arche my brow.

-Ok, I told some of your guys why I am here and they let me through.

-So, what do you want to offer me?

-Either way, I will stay by your side for the time being. Noone wants to die alone. You said you wanted, but deep down even you know that you don´t want that. You don´t want to die alone. But you don´t want your guys to see you die either. So here I am. I am here to keep you company until your second layer of Time runs out or I can offer you the life you could have had, would have had, if Kira wasn´t there.

-And that depends on my answer.

It was no question anymore. Somehow she was right. My legs were aching from my shaking in a crouched position. I wanted to get up, but if I was to die while standing, it would be pretty embarassing, especially in front of a girl. The next comment made me wonder if she could actually read minds or if she was just as good of a spectator as me.

-You can stand if you want. I wont try anything , I promise. And if you are to fall, I would catch you.

Such a little girl. But ok, I didn´t want to wait for deaths´call sitting in an unconfortable position. I stood up. That girl really was short. How would she want to catch e if I were to fall?

-Lets see. So basically you are offering to lengthen my life, correct? Why would you do that?

-I was following up on your investigations. I have to admit that you are quite a smart one and hence I took a liking in you. You don´t deserve a death so soon. There is so much you could do in this world if only you stayed alive. I could have done it already, but that is your choice to make and yours alone. If you want to live on, I will grant your wish, if not, then I will stay with you until you die.

-What was that with my second layer of time?

-I can see your lifespan as well as you name, Lawliet. You have two layers. One with your original life and the other one that is to end today.

-And how would you possibly make my life last longer than the few minutes I have left?

-That is not the question now, is it? If you don´t accept my offer then it is a waste of your precious time to hear me out. If you are to accept then it doesn´t matter how it will be done, right? All that matters would be hat you are still breathing, am I wrong?

-No, you are right. But I am still curious...

-Curiosity killed the cat. And in your case it would be meant literally. If you keep asking, you will die without getting an answer. Your last minute just began.

-Ok, anysideffectsifyoukeepmealive?

-None.

-Than do it.

-Why?

-I am too curious about what you have to tell me. If I choose so I could alwasy commit suicide. And there is still that cake in the kitchen.

She laughed. She actually laughed at a serious matter like the best cake in the world. I just wanted to lecture her about it, when I felt my heart stop. Ma legs gave away and my breath froze within my lungs. There was pain in my body where there should be none. I wrote into the Notebook that I would die peacefully in my sleep, so why...?

She caught me, she actually caught me and cradled me in he arms.

-It´s ok, L, everything will be ok, soon. You will see. Just close your eyes for a moment.

I didn´t want to, but suddenly I became so tired I had to close my eyes and I drifted off into deep darkness.

I onened my eyes to meet those of Chief Yagami and the other guys.

-Guys, he´s awake, see? S told us the truth. She made him stay alive.

-Yagami, what happened?

-Ryuuzaki, you didn´t die because of that young girl, S. She made you stay alive, don´t you remember?

-Sure I do, but where is she? How did she do it? I need to see her immediatelly.

-She is gone. She left as soon as we entered your room. You were in her arms, motionless ans we thought...but she assured us of your safety and we took you here. She took off. But...-He took out an anvelope-...she left this. There is you name written on it and we didn´t open it.

-Thank you, now have a break, I want ro see what is in there, alone.

The others nodded and left. I opened the envelope. There was a letter in it and a key.

„_When you read this letter you will know that I told the truth. You are still alive and at the beginning of a long life. If you still have our questions, then find out about that key. I will wai for you there tonight. But only tonight. If cou can´t figure it out, or if you are not interested, then I will disappear from siur sight forever. _

_Happy Birthday L"_

It was the day I was supposed to die, so it could be consiedered my birthday. I liked her style. And the thing with the key? Gorgious! Oh my, the key! It was an ordinary key, where the hell should I put that?

-Guys, this is an urgent call! Gather here, at once. We have work to do.

-Oh, how I missed that tone...

* * *

An hour later we figured out where the key belonged to. It was the key to a star-gazing park. That that would have such an ordinary key, who would have thought that?

I went there alone that night. And there she was, alone, as well. Waiting just for me.

-Hello, Lawliet.

-Hello S. You know wha I am here?

-To get your answers, of course.

That was only partially true. I had so many questions and they didn´t have anything to do with my rescue. I wanted to get to know her. While searching for the key I looked through the wntire network for information about her, but there wasn´t any. Nothing, not even as much, as about me. Damn, she was good. But she was willing to give me some answers, right?

-Why did it hurt?

-That is an interesting question to start with. Well, I was wiping away your writing from the Notebook. I had to start backwards, that´s how it always is. I whiped away the part about you dieing in your sleep first. Than the date and lastly your name. That caused your heart to atop like a regular Notebook-kill. And you were about to die until I whiped away your name as well.

-So that is basically how you saved me. But how could you do that? What was written cannot be unwritten.

-What do you know about the order of the world, Lawliet?

-What do you mean?

-There is life and death. It is an eternal circle with perfect balance. But there are factors that disturb this situation. Shinigami cause additional death. Therefore there has to some instance to give life as well. They are called Seimei, that steal the immortal Shinigamis life.

-And give it to humans?

-Yes.

-And you are a Seimei? Does that mean you are immortal, too?

-I indeed am a Seimei, the first human one in centuries.

-Can you give anyone life?

-Only those whose life has been shortened by a Shinigami Notebook. I cannot make life longer, just give back the original length.

-That is amazing.

-But now that you know my secret, I am no more interesting, am I?

-But you are! There is so much more to you and your power I want to know...

-Maybe another time. The fullmoon is just so beautiful tonight, I don´t want to discuss my persona any further today.

-Does that mean, I get more than just this one night?

-If you want so.

I took her hand.

-Thank you, S.

-It´s Seimei.

-Thank you, ...Seimei,...my Life.


End file.
